


An Unquenchable Flame

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An older fill for the Dragon Age kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unquenchable Flame

Trevelyan sighed, downing the pretty drink in one. She couldn’t even remember how many of those she had in the past few hours, but Maker, this party was boring. When Josephine had talked her into attending, she expected something more exciting.

So far the only exciting thing was her dress: It was dark blue and floor-length, with long sleeves and a plunging neckline, adorned with elaborate embroidery, that revealed very little of her creamy skin. Even Leliana, who had seen her fair share of dresses, told her that it was exquisite. And Trevelyan would have loved to go like this, but the party was Orlesian after all, and so she had to wear a mask. She had to hand it to Josephine though, because it matched her dress perfectly and only covered the upper half of her face.

As she strolled through the halls, a well-built man with golden curls caught her eyes. It reminded her of the Commander.

Cullen.

Maker, how that man drove her crazy, and it seemed like he didn’t even know it. Maybe she was just out of practice, but trying to flirt with him proved to be quite frustrating. Some days she thought he might reciprocate her feelings, and other times he gave her the impression that he was just being friendly.

The Bull, after taking one look at her, had told her that she needed to get laid. Blow off some steam. It didn’t seem like a bad idea, but the last thing she wanted was to have anyone bragging about having fucked the Herald of Andraste. Cassandra would have a stroke.

But tonight no one, save Josephine and Leliana, knew who she was. It was part of the thrill, or so she had been told. _Yes, the Herald is here. No, we will not tell you who she is._ And if everyone else had fun, why shouldn’t she?

Trevelyan approached her target with swaying hips. He wore a silver mask with silver and black accents that covered his whole face, and so she only saw his eyes. They were a beautiful amber color.

“Good day, serah,” she greeted him, full lips curved into a smile. “I hope you are enjoying yourself this fine evening.”

The stranger inclined his head. “Milady. How could I not, now that you are talking to me?”

She let out a soft laugh. Courteous and an attractive voice! And judging by the almost empty glass in his hand, not entirely sober either.

“Will you join me for a walk, then?”

He seemed hesitant, and for a moment Trevelyan was sure that he would decline, but then he nodded. She gave him another smile and turned around, heading to an area that was currently all but deserted. They didn’t talk for a while, but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. It was when they had almost reached the hidden spot she had in mind that the stranger spoke again.

“I take it you have been here before?” His voice made her shiver, and the intense reaction took her by surprise.

“You could say that.” He laughed quietly, and that too made her shiver. She steered him to the bank nearby and they sat down. Something about the man seemed oddly familiar, but she shook the feeling off quickly.

“I was hoping,” she said, hitching up the skirt of her dress so that one of her legs was uncovered, revealing a black lace garter, “that you could help me make this party a little more exciting.”

Trevelyan didn’t wait for his answer and instead took his hand in hers, making him feel the piece of fabric. She could hear his breath hitch and smiled to herself. For a moment she let his hand linger before making it travel further up, cool fingers meeting the heat of her slick folds. She bit her lip. There was nothing she hated more than wearing underwear, and foregoing it turned out to be quite the advantage now.

And then one of his fingers slipped inside her and she mewled. She wanted to kiss him, rip their stupid masks off, but she knew she couldn’t, and instead settled for straddling him. A surprised gasp escaped the stranger when she ground against him. Soon that wasn’t enough, and her eager fingers found the button on his trousers, flicking it open. His cock was hot and hard in her hand. Trevelyan squeezed it once, eliciting a low moan, before she let herself sink down on his length slowly, taking him in inch by inch.

He felt good inside her, stretching and filling her, and as she lifted herself up until he almost slipped out of her and sank down again, his hands squeezing her ass roughly, spreading her cheeks and guiding her up and down.

“Oh Maker,” she could her the stranger groan as she slid up and down his cock over and over again. Clutching his shoulders to give her better leverage, she rode him hard. It was easy to imagine someone else underneath her, assaulting her body with sloppy kisses until the stubble rubbed her skin raw, that scar pulled up in a delicious smirk–

Trevelyan whimpered. He took her by the hips and drove her down on his cock. She could already feel the heat pooling in her belly.

“Oh, I–I’m close,” he moaned through clenched teeth. She ground against him hard, and then he thumbed her clit. Her movements became sloppy as she felt his cock twitch inside her and clenched down on him. He buried his face in her neck and stifled a guttural groan as he came inside her, hot jets of his seed spilling into her. Trevelyan impaled herself on his cock one last time before her mind went blank and white-hot pleasure filled her vision and tore through her body.

She came to herself a few moments later, her body still shuddering with the intensity of her orgasm.

“What’s your name?” The stranger asked, and she was about to tell him that it was none of his business when she saw it.

His mask had shifted and revealed the lower half of his face. Her heart pounded hard as she took in the stubble on his chin she had fantasized about earlier, and the scar. The scar she would recognize everywhere. The one that made her go all mushy inside, even though she’d never admit it.

“Cullen,” she gasped before she could stop herself. Hysterical laughter bubbled in her chest as she noticed that she was still straddling him, but she smothered it quickly. “Andraste’s tits.”

Trevelyan cleared her throat and got up. She was fucked, in the truest sense of the word.

“You know me,” Cullen said while he buttoned his trousers. “And I know you.”

Her heart leapt into her throat. She turned away from him slowly, her skin tingling with embarrassment. This was not what she wanted. She found Cullen incredibly attractive, yes, but she also cared for him deeply. He was standing behind her and she was frozen in terror as he untied the ribbon of her mask and freed her of it. She stared at their masks, both scattered on the floor now, but Cullen took her hand and turned her around.

“Inquisitor?” He sounded incredulous.

“If it’s any consolation, I imagined our first time together to go differently too,” she joked weakly.

There was a moment of silence before Cullen spoke up again. “If I had known it was you–”

“You wouldn’t have touched me,” Trevelyan said bitterly. Of course not.

He stared at her. “I–No. Not–not like this.”

“Why not?” she whispered. “I thought… I thought you might have feelings for me, too.”

His face softened and he looked away before he replied to her. “I–I do… have feelings for you, that is.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“You’re the Inquisitor,” Cullen said. “We’re at war. And you… I didn’t think it was possible.”

“And yet I’m still here. I thought of you, Cullen,” she said and blushed. “Even when I took you for a stranger.”

And then he surprised her by pulling her closer to him. He nuzzled her cheek before brushing his lips against hers for a moment. They were warm and soft, and she sighed. “And what a lucky man that makes me, my Lady Inquisitor.”


End file.
